SpecsRomeo modern au 2
by sherriffdeadcrackers
Summary: Romeo goes to Specs's house to celebrate their first anniversary. A sequel of sorts to my first Specs/Romeo story.


"Specs!" Romeo rapped on Specs's front door. "Open up!" He waited on the doorstep and shifted his weight for a minute before Specs yanked the door open.

Specs smiled radiantly when he saw Romeo. "Come on in."

Romeo skipped inside. Specs laughed. Romeo sprawled himself on the fancy new couch Specs's mother had just bought. Specs joined him, lacing his fingers through Romeo's.

"So," Specs said, "one year already!"

"Geez, I know," Romeo responded. "I'm really sorry, but I didn't really have money to buy you anything-"

"That's okay," Specs interjected.

"You didn't let me finish," he said grimly. "I bought you something anyway."

"Huh?"

"I was saving up money so I could get gymnastics lessons, but I really wanted to give you something good so-"

"How much of the money you were saving did you spend?" Specs interrupted again, concerned.

Romeo flicked his eyes shiftily from side to side. "Almost all of it."

Specs sighed. "I appreciate it, but you really shouldn't spend all your money on me. You deserve to have fun from time to time."

"What are you talking about? I have plenty of fun. I got you, don't I?"

Specs laughed. "May I ask what this wonderful present that was worth giving up gymnastics lessons is?"

Romeo smirked. "Nah. You'll see later." He let his head fall onto Specs's shoulder. Specs let go of Romeo's hand and slipped his arm around Romeo's shoulder. They sat together in comfortable silence; the only sounds were their breathing.

Romeo broke the silence suddenly. "So what'd you get me?"

"I cooked dinner for us! Are you hungry? We can eat now."

"As long as you didn't make that ultra fancy disgusting food with a million ingredients that you love."

"Obviously not. I made dinner for us, not for myself."

Romeo grinned immensely. "Awesome. Let's eat."

Specs led Romeo into his kitchen. He had spread a carmine tablecloth on the kitchen table and set the table with two delicate porcelain plates.

Romeo stared at the table, then at Specs. "Where's the jazzy music and mood lighting and champagne?"

Specs looked back at him, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I was just kidding around."

Specs made his way to the oven, opened it, and expertly removed a delicious looking pizza. Romeo's eyes bugged out.

"So pizza's okay?"

"I can't decide what's more beautiful: you or that pizza," said Romeo, dazed.

"Sounds good to me!" Specs shrugged, carried the pizza to the table, and they both sat down to eat.

Romeo was on his third slice when Specs cringed suddenly. "Uuugh. Remember the day we started dating, though?"

Romeo made a face. "Please don't remind me. That was _terrible_. I don't want to think about it. Specs, why did you have to bring that up again?"

"Hey, it wasn't all bad," Specs reminded Romeo. "The end was pretty nice."

Romeo grinned. "Fine. But that was the only good part."

Specs shook his head. "Definitely."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Romeo bit his lips contemplatively and looked Specs in the eye. "Actually, I might have something to say about that day."

"Yes?"

"So you know how when you told me you were asexual and you explained what that was I said that I was ace too?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Specs pouted slightly.

"I don't think I am…anymore."

Specs screwed up his face. "What do you mean by that?"

Romeo took another bite of pizza. "I think I'm demisexual."

Specs raised his eyebrows. "Okay, whatever. It's cool with me!"

Romeo finished the slice of pizza he had been working on. "That's what I thought you'd say."

Specs started on a second slice of pizza, considering what Romeo had just announced. "Wait. Are you trying to say that you're sexually attracted _to me_?" he inquired.

Romeo looked up. "Yeah, doofus, I guess so."

"I'm not gonna lie; that's really weird," Specs admitted.

"I thought you said it was cool with you?"

"It is, but if you're expecting another level to this relationship, then you're out of luck," he explained.

"Nah, I wasn't. I'd never want to make you uncomfortable like that. Anyways, it's not like I'm suddenly a super sexual being. I'm not sexually attracted to anybody else on the planet, soooo…."

Specs blushed scarlet. He made to reach for another slice of pizza, but Romeo had devoured them all. "I can't believe the two of us ate an entire pizza."

"I can. I still probably have room for another whole one!" Romeo proclaimed. "Come on, though, I have to give you your present!"

Specs's face shone with curiosity. Romeo grabbed him by the wrist and steered him back to his living room. He knelt over and rummaged in his backpack. He padded over to Specs and presented him with a hastily wrapped parcel. Specs carefully removed the wrapping paper and gasped softly when he saw his gift, a box set of the first 12 books of the original Hardy Boys series.

"You like?" Romeo waggled his eyebrows.

"Where did you get these? I haven't been able to find them anywhere," Specs breathed.

"Well, my mom dragged me to some antique-type store like the ones she goes to all the time and I saw this set there and I remembered how you just told me that these were your favorite books when you were younger and you wished you could read them again and I knew I had to get this for you. You know that these are from the first batch ever printed? And that two of them never got popular and went out of print after a few years?"

Specs's eyes bulged. "Romeo, you're perfect!"

Romeo winked. "I know."

"Come here, you!"

Romeo obediently leaned into Specs's arms. Specs leaned down and kissed him passionately.

When they broke apart, Romeo said, "You're a gay nerd."

Specs crossed his arms defensively. "Am not!"

Romeo raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that? 'Cause right now you're cuddling your boyfriend and your new books about equally hard."

Specs blinked. "Oh my god, I _am_ a gay nerd.

"I have got to do something for you in exchange for the books. I still feel bad that you spent all your money. I need to make this fair!"

Romeo stared at him. "I think that kiss made up for everything."

Specs blushed, then said resolutely, "I'm gonna give you gymnastics lessons."

Romeo squeaked. "Really?!"

"Of course! There's no point in you paying for lessons if I know enough to teach you."

"I think I'm gonna faint," Romeo responded.

"Who's the gay nerd now?" Specs asked, smug.

"I love you, Specs." He leaned into Specs, who wrapped his arms around Romeo.

Specs beamed. "I love you too." Soon they were both asleep, cradling each other and utterly relaxed.


End file.
